Policias e Hylians
by Navi the fairy
Summary: En esta vida cuando eres policia tu vida depende de esto nada más. UA Zelda es una policia reconocida en todo Hyrule, su mision es derrotar a los maleantes pero su vida cambiara cuando se tope con un chico de cabellera dorada que complicara su vida.
1. Prólogo

El tiempo ha pasado desde que publiqué este Fanfic. No tenía planes continuarlo, pero viendo el panorama en el que me encuentro, decidí hacerlo. Comencé de nuevo y subí el primer capítulo con arreglos. Fue una idea original que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, si alguien alguna vez lo leyó, recordará que este Fanfic sucede en un Universo Alterno. Todo esto quiere decir, que no es igual a lo que todos sabemos, es decir, se situara en otro tiempo diferente y en circunstancias… _mucho más_ diferentes. Esperó les agrade el capítulo. Trataré de hacer los demás lo más rápido que pueda, pues aun tengo proyectos pendientes. Pero bueno, jajaja ¿qué se le puede hacer? Siempre hay que terminar lo empezado xD Aunque este abandonado… n.n ¡A leer el Fic! xD ¡Y dejen reviews!

**..ooOO0w0OOoo..**

**Policías e Hylians**

**Prólogo**

.

Siempre la ciudad de Hyrule era la más activa en la noche que todas las demás. Quizás era por su fama o simplemente por las cosas extrañas que sucedían a cada momento, donde la vida nocturna pasaba como los segundos y los días eran largos y eternos… Esta ciudad es una de las más reconocidas en todo el país, capital de éste con nombre Hyrule. La gran tecnología y el esquema de finanzas que tenía este país eran realmente sorprendentes, y aún más, que su misma capital lo fuera. Por eso mismo, muchos asaltos había a la orden del día como tal el número de ciudadanos…

.

La ciudad de Hyrule era uno de los principales puertos de comercio en todo el país, ubicada en una de las mejores posiciones a nivel mundial de ciudades famosas y poderosas. Sus escuelas eran de las más reconocidas, su comercio excelente, su tecnología espectacular pero debajo de toda esa capa de buenas virtudes, las cosas malas siempre existían. Pero ante todo el bajo mundo del crimen organizado que en cualquier sitio está, siempre había alguien mayor que ellos para detenerlos… Ahí estaba la _P.A.H_. En pocas palabras: la Policía Armada de Hyrule. Una de las mejores y prestigiadas agencias de policías que ha resuelto los más extraños misterios de la ciudad y meter bajo las rejas a poderosos narcotraficantes y destruir imperios del bajo mundo.

.

Y hoy, justamente en esa fría noche, la P.A.H estaba trabajando.

.

El sonido de las llantas rechinar del auto de lujo de color negro acabo con toda la tranquilidad que apenas comenzaba respirarse en la ciudad. El conductor, hábil como era, esquivaba a gran velocidad los obstáculos de la carretera acelerando a cada instante su avance. Un chirrido más se escuchó al fondo al tratar de dar vuelta en alguna curva peligrosa y el sonido del acelerador hacía que su sangre hirviera y la adrenalina hiciera acto de presencia.

.

No sé detuvo, ni siquiera cuando el sonido de la balas chocar contra el pavimento fallaran en su objetivo. Refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras aceleraba el paso para darle alcance a la camioneta de color blanco que estaba metros adelante suyo. Su objetivo estaba cerca, sin embargo, ninguna de sus balas había logrado darle. Quizás fuera porque su presa era hábil en el volante o simplemente porque tenía una suerte de escaparse de la misma muerte… Pero el estar jugando al gato y el ratón estaba llegando a su fin, pues a lo lejos, justamente al final de la carretera el pavimento se volvió de más fácil acceso. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber dónde estaban: en la _Montaña de la Muerte_. Aquel lugar rocoso ubicado muy cerca del _centro Kakariko_, una parte de la ciudad donde la mayoría de la gente habitaba y los negocios también.

.

La camioneta blanca comenzó a hacer maniobras extrañas levantando polvo para distraer a su perseguidor, quién a pesar de eso, no se dejaba fácilmente intimidar. Ambos llegaron rápidamente al Centro Kakariko, pasaron por las calles frías y oscuras haciendo ruido por el intercambio de balas de ambos en su lucha. Hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser _Villa Kakariko_. Sitio antiguo del Centro de Kakariko donde algunas personas vivían todavía, no había edificios en aquel territorio, simplemente una comunidad rural y pacifica. Una comunidad normal como todos conocemos.

.

El conductor de la camioneta blanca no tuvo más remedio que frenar con fuerza al llegar cerca de un molino gigante, al momento que su perseguidor frenaba igualmente, quedando justamente de tras suyo. Ante el asombro del conductor del automóvil negro, un sujeto extraño salió corriendo a gran velocidad de la camioneta blanca mientras se confundía casi en la oscuridad de aquel territorio, que era alumbrado por algunos cuantos faros que había por ahí. El sujeto extraño corrió en dirección del _Cementerio_, que estaba a unos 5 minutos de la Villa Kakariko.

.

El otro conductor salió a seguir a su presa, era veloz y no le costó mucho quedar muy cerca del otro, quién justamente entraba por la puerta principal del Cementerio. El perseguidor corría con su gran velocidad y desenfundó una pistola mientras trataba de apuntar a su presa, aquella que se perdía entre las numerosas tumbas del Cementerio de esa cruel noche.

.

Ese era su trabajo: cazar criminales a toda costa.

.

—¡Sé que estás aquí, y no escaparas de mi! —pronunció el perseguidor al momento que su cabello largo ondeaba en con el viento de la noche, unos lentes oscuros hacían que su fino rostro se perdiera en ellos e impidieran ver el color de sus orbes. Su traje era ajustado de color negro complementándose con una chamarra de ese mismo color, unos pantalones y botas. Todo un conjunto para quizás pasar desapercibida en una noche como esa.

.

Miró fijamente en todas partes tratando de encontrar a su presa sin dejar de apuntar con su arma. Hasta que por fin, escuchó como de tras suyo unas hojas secas crujían como si alguien las hubiera pisado en su descuido. Ahí fue donde se giró rápidamente disparando su arma sin vacilar, donde alcanzó escuchar un gemido y como algo caía fuertemente al piso.

.

—Te tengo— pronunció al instante para correr en dirección del cuerpo que yacía en el suelo del Cementerio. Lo tomó de ambos brazos mientras colocaba unas esposas en sus manos con brusquedad. Lo alzó por el cuello de la camisa con fuerza para levantarlo del suelo.

.

No estaba muerto, simplemente había dañado su hombro izquierdo con la bala.

.

Segundos pasaron para que varias patrullas de policías se escucharan a lo lejos. Poco falto para que llegaran al encuentro, alguna de ellas, la que iba al frente detuvo su marcha. De ahí bajó un goron grande con un traje de color negro, casi como un esmoquin, sólo que no tan elegante. En un lado tenía lo que parecía ser una pistola y en su pecho una especie de insignia policial. Al bajar aquel extraño goron de la patrulla de policía, sacudió su traje y de tras de él, varios agentes de policías bajaron con tranquilidad.

.

Se detuvo entonces a escasos metros donde se encontraba el criminal esposado.

.

—Buen trabajo— le felicitó al notar a la chica que sostenía al criminal con violencia—. Escuche que me hablaste, tenías problemas por capturarlo, pero veo que lo has resuelto. Muy a tu estilo si me permites decirlo…—pronunció el Goron mientras se acercaba con lentitud esbozando lo que parecía ser una ligera sonrisa.

.

—Sí, pero fue más fácil de lo que pensé al final— la voz de la chica resonó en el sitio quien apenas esbozando un sentimiento en su rostro apretó el agarre del sujeto que sostenía en manos— ¡Muy bien! Tienes derecho a guardar silencio o todo lo que digas se pondrá utilizar en tu contra— con severidad dijo aquella frase mientras colocaba al individuo lastimado en la puerta de la patrulla de policía y comenzaba a inspeccionarlo. Sus manos se movieron por el cuerpo del criminal hasta dar en alguno de sus bolsillos, extrayendo un pequeño paquete con polvo blanco— Lotería…

.

—Cocaína— pronunció el goron para sujetar al criminar e introducirlo a la patrulla de policía antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

—Es totalmente ilegal, tendrá por lo menos unos cuantos años en la cárcel por esto, sin mencionar la lista de actos que tiene que responder— entregó la chica el paquete al goron mientras le miraba.

.

—Mmm… cierto. Bien, te felicito Zelda. Has hecho otro buen trabajo— musitó no sin antes dirigirle una mirada en forma de victoria por otro buen trabajo. Se introdujo al automóvil mirándola por la ventanilla, haciendo una seña para que se acercara la joven agente hasta el sitio.

.

—Gracias Darunia, hago mi trabajo, es una suerte contar contigo siempre— agradeció ella mientras lentamente se retiraba esos lentes oscuros dejando ver sus ojos azulados como los días más soleados—. Es mejor que te lo lleves a la estación de la P.A.H, ahí evaluaran lo que se merece este sujeto.

.

-Sí, eso haré Zel. Entregaré el informe de tu captura, estoy seguro que el jefe te recompensará— dicho esto, Darunia encendió la patrulla comenzando su marcha hasta perderse de la vista de la joven de piel blanca y ojos azules.

.

Zelda esbozó una sonrisa.

.

Su trabajo… ese era el pan de todos los días.

.

—Jefa… mire lo que encontramos —musitó algún agente más—. Hay varios paquetes de marihuana en la camioneta— informó.

.

—Bien, llévenlos a la estación de P.A.H, el resto se encargara de esto.

.

El agente asintió mientras hacía lo pedido. A los pocos minutos, la chica ya salía de aquel lugar visiblemente cansada después de una larga jornada de trabajo de perseguir a esos criminales, quienes siempre estaban al orden del día para inestabilizar la seguridad de la ciudad. Ella era Zelda, agente especial de la P.H.A, y debían temerle.

.

.

.

Ya este Fanfic es viejisisimo como comente, decidí separar está parte como prólogo y lo que resta como capitulo uno para evitar que quedará más largo. En estos días siguiente haré otra actualización para el capitulo dos, espero disfruten la historia y el hecho que regrese jejeje también espero que arreglen el problema de , es un caos total eso de no poder subir capítulos e historias.


	2. Capitulo 1

**..ooOO0w0OOoo..**

**Policías e Hylians**

**Capítulo 1**

.

Ya era otro día más en aquella ciudad, y a decir verdad, no era tan alentador como en alguna otra ocasión. En la estación de la P.A.H todos estaban vueltos de cabeza, corriendo por todas partes con informes o saliendo de ahí en busca de algún criminal reportado como peligroso. Incluso algunos reporteros se encontraba amontonados en las puertas de la estación tratando de obtener una buena entrevista, donde Darunia daba informes del último criminal capturado la noche anterior por una de las mejores agentes. Al parecer el criminal pertenecía a una de las bandas narcotraficantes más buscadas en los últimos meses, de los cuales, quedaban pocos miembros por capturar. Seguramente él daría alguna información valiosa de la localización de sus camaradas.

.

Una chica pelirroja pasó de largo por la entrada, casi empujando a los reporteros para que le permitieran el acceso a la estación. Bufó por lo bajó mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio, saludando a sus compañeros policías que le dedicaban un buenos días apenas audible por el ajetreo. Esquivó a duras penas a un asistente que estuvo a punto de caerse con su café en el camino mientras sonreía tontamente al notar lo atareados que estaban todos aquel día en ese sitio. Sin duda alguna, hoy sería un día largo y pesado.

.

—¡Buenos días chica ruda! —saludó alegremente la joven pelirroja que no pasaba de los 22 años, con rostro angelical y adolescente cubierto por algunas pecas. Sonrió ampliamente al notar a una chica de cabello café claro en su escritorio escribiendo algún reporte policial con detenimiento. La aludida alzó apenas su vista al escuchar el saludo que la pelirroja le mandaba con entusiasmo.

.

—Buenos días Malon— saludó apenas si pudo la agente Zelda al momento de seguir con su labor para impedir más distracciones. Era el reporte de la noche anterior de la captura del narcotraficante, el cual tenía que entregarse al jefe dentro de unas horas más para cubrir esa jornada laboral.

.

Malon, la joven pelirroja, se sentó sin molestarse sobre el escritorio de la chica mirando desinteresada como hacía su reporte con rapidez. Notó el pequeño plato de galletas que reposaba abandonado por ahí y tomó una sin ni siquiera pedirle permiso a la dueña. Hoy no había desayunado y una galleta no le caía nada mal para comenzar el día.

.

—Supe lo de ayer chica— comentó Malon al darle una mordida a la galleta—, sobre la captura del narcotraficante. Eso fue sorpréndete Zel, eres hábil para esto— le felicitó mientras lograba notar una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de la aludida.

.

—Gracias Malon. Aunque me dio algunos problemas el tipo al principio, después fue fácil su captura. Logré acorralarlo a tiempo.

.

—Aún así, eso fue fantástico. Darunia está afuera dando el informe a la prensa —e inevitablemente ambas observaron el televisor que estaba en la estación, donde el canal de noticias dejaba ver al tal Darunia dando los detalles de la captura del peligroso criminal.

.

Pero el ruido dio paso a la desesperación, mientras una joven de aproximadamente 24 años de edad caminaba por los pasillos con algunas carpetas entre sus manos. La joven pelirroja de tez morena y ojos ámbares empujaba de vez en cuando a la gente que se atravesaba en su camino, excusándose de que tenía demasiada prisa como para detenerse y disculparse. Dio vuelta en un pasillo hasta llegar al escritorio donde reposaban Zelda y Malon, una vez llegando ahí, dejó caer los papeles al escritorio con dureza.

.

—¡Buenos día niñas flojas! —sonrió la morena guiñándoles el ojo— Encontré información, espero que te sea útil _princesa_ —Zelda hizo casó omiso de su pequeña burla y se dedicó a observar las carpetas en su escritorio.

.

Sostuvo una carpeta de color marrón y vieja entre sus manos para observar varios reportes dentro de ella. Los hojeó con delicadeza reconociendo en el trayecto el rostro de alguien muy familiar: un Gerudo de ojos ámbares y mirada como el demonio, aquel cuyo nombre era Ganondorf. Sin embargo, en sus fotografías aparecía con algunos datos interesantes que no conocía. Sin duda alguna, era esencial para su reporte si quería que todo saliera perfecto.

.

—Me encargue de ir al centro del _Valle Gerudo_ —comentó la morena intentando impresionar—. Ya sabes cómo son las chicas de por ahí, no son muy confiables… Aún así me costó trabajo sacarles algo de información— y sonrió de lado recargándose un poco en el escritorio ante las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeras policiales.

.

—Es un buen trabajo Nabooru —le felicitó Malon—. Definitivamente eres buena para obtener cualquier tipo de información, aunque sea de Ganondorf… Espero el día en que ese sujeto esté tras las rejas, comprobar todos los crímenes que ha hecho el desgraciado. Pero ya sabes cómo es esto… —suspiró— Es el Presidente de Hyrule, es difícil acusarlo de algo así de fácil. Sin pruebas no nos creerán nunca.

.

Una dulce canción se posó entre el silencio incómodo al momento de que Malon extraía de su bolsillo su móvil.

.

—¿Sí? Aquí Malon…

.

-_Malon, un grupo de vándalos atacaron una casa cerca del Centro de Hyrule, en los limites del parque. Ve a investigar._

.

—De acuerdo voy para allá… —comentó ella— ¿Cuántos son? Quizás unos refuerzos no me vengan mal.

.

—_Cuatro, según testigos, dos de ellos tienen gorra roja y los otros cabello negro, traen ropa de color verde. Se fueron en un automóvil color rojo placas RHT-134F._

.

—Bien, voy enseguida —colgó el móvil—. Chicas, tengo trabajo que hacer, no se diviertan sin mi —sonrió al instante de salir corriendo de la estación a gran velocidad.

.

—Se toma muy enserio su trabajo… —murmuró Nabooru.

.

—Es verdad, pero ella vive para esto —sonrió Zelda.

.

—Bueno chica, yo también tengo cosas que hacer —comentó su amiga morena— Necesito conseguir más información y por lo visto, aún tienes que terminar este informe —señaló discretamente el papeleo en el escritorio de la agente— Te deseo suerte niña.

.

—Gracias, amiga…

.

Bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que Nabooru saliera de ahí y se perdiera entre la muchedumbre de la estación de la P.A.H .

.

Era curioso tal vez, como en la ciudad de Hyrule contaba con la P.A.H, ésta también contaba con los más especializados agentes en cada sector de la misma. _Malon_, por ejemplo, era una de las reconocidas agentes por atrapar a los ladrones ágiles, su ubicación era en el Centro de Hyrule. _Nabooru_ era otra agente de la P.A.H especializada en la investigación de delitos, ella se encontraba en el Centro del Valle Gerudo, un lugar no muy seguro a pesar de que la mayoría es habitada por mujeres… Es decir, _todo_ es habitado por mujeres. _Saria _era otra, una chica que a simple vista uno diría que era una niña, más sin embargo, no lo es. Ella es una Kokiri y es especialista en la computación e investigación un poco más avanzada que la de Nabooru, su ubicación es el Bosque Kokiri y las fronteras cercanas. _Darunia_, un agente reconocido por su gran trabajo hecho por tantos años. Algunos dicen que es el mejor pero él siempre niega que no lo es. Su ubicación es en la Montaña de la Muerte. _Ruto_ es una Zora, aventurera y por qué no decirlo, casi tan loca como Nabooru… por algo son muy buenas amigas. Ella se especializa en atrapar delincuentes de alto rango en al Zona del Centro del Lago Hylia, un lugar que es habitado por la mayoría de los turistas que vienen a la cuidad. _Impa_ podría decirse que es la mejor de todos al igual que Darunia, ella también cuenta con muchos años en esta estación de la P.A.H. Es ágil y es una de las espías más reconocidas por su habilidad en ocultarse en la sombras. Su ubicación es el Centro de Kakariko o más que nada, ella prefiere estar en todas partes que en un lugar especifico. La siguiente es _Zelda_, ya es conocida, es agente y detective. Investiga y atrapa a los criminales. Ella a ayudado a capturar criminales peligrosos y resolver algunos misterios hace tiempo, es buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su lugar, más bien dicho, su ubicación debería ser en Hyrule Castle pero ella prefiere andar por ahí al igual que Impa. Hyrule Castle es un lugar _antiguo_ pero que aún se mantiene en excelentes condiciones, ese lugar se encuentra casi al Oeste de Hyrule, como su nombre lo dice, fue creado en la era de los castillos. Todavia mantiene esa recinto enorme y majestuoso donde habita el Presidente de Hyrule: Ganondorf .Y el último y no menos importante, es el jefe de toda la P.A.H: _Rauru_, fundador de ésta. Él es un tanto especialista y a diferencia de otros no utiliza los medios de pelea o violencia como sus agentes, no, más bien usa la _magia_. Tiene una especie de poderes casi desconocidos de atrapar a un criminal o encontrarlo, él lo hace con su poder y se encarga de castigar a todos los criminales y decidir su sentencia.

.

Y como cada agente y especializado en su rango debe contar con algún grupo de agentes a sus órdenes. Malon tiene algunos agentes en el Centro de Hyrule, ya que como su padre es dueño de la empresa de Leche de mejor calidad conocida como Lon Lon Ranch, estos mismos, además de trabajar en la P.A.H trabajan en Lon Lon Rach. Así pasan desapercibidos y pueden investigar más a fondo los casos. Darunia cuenta con su equipo de Gorons, fuertes y ágiles. Saria tiene su pequeño escuadrón de Kokiris encabezado por Mido, ambos hacen y diseñan una tecnología de punta para la seguridad de Hyrule, Ruto cuenta con el apoyo de los Zoras, Nabooru cuenta con algunas Gerudos, no muchas pero si las mejores y las más confiables ya que la mayoría de ellas están a favor o son colegas de Ganondorf, el presidente de Hyrule como se menciono antes. Impa pues… ella prefiere trabajar sola al igual que Zelda y Rauru.

.

En esos tiempos, el crimen organizado estaba en su punto máximo. Era por eso que la P.A.H nunca descansaba.

.

—Habla Zelda— comentó la rubia descolgando su móvil sin dejar de anotar en el informe a entregar.

.

—_Zelda, soy Rauru._

.

—Oh… Buenos días jefe— dejó lo que tenía pendiente por hacer, las llamadas de su jefe eran más importantes que cualquier otra cosa.

.

—_Zelda, te necesito inmediatamente en el cementeri, cerca del Templo de las sombras. Se han recibido reportes de tiroteos en esa zona de varios grupos armados. Tenemos sospechas que son Sheikahs._

.

—¿El Templo de las Sombras? — comentó extrañada la chica— ¿No sé supone que está prohibido el pasó? Según sabía estaban haciendo investigaciones arqueológicas por ahí el mes pasado.

.

—_Sí, efectivamente. Sin embargo, no estoy al tanto de lo sucedido, sólo ve a investigar._

_._

No hubo tiempo de despedirse, pues la llamada se atranco segundos después.

.

**

* * *

**

.

La chica bajó lo más rápido de su automóvil mientras veía horrorizada la escena ante sus ojos sin poder creerlo: dos guardias tendidos en el suelo, sangre por todas partes se extendía por todo el lugar alrededor suyo. Notó los cuerpos de los guardias, blancos y con los ojos idos por el miedo a la muerte. Ambos tenían el tiro de gracia, aquel capaz de quitar la vida de alguien en tan sólo un disparo. La agente entrecerró sus ojos con violencia antes de llevarse una mano hasta su boca. _Náuseas_. Ver la forma en que estaban los cuerpos de los ex-guardias era algo desalentador, y sobre todo, algo que no soportaba. Era agente y no médico forense para toparse con una imagen desgarradora a tales horas del día. Alguien muy cruel debía de ser para matar a una persona sin el menos remordimiento.

.

Retrocedió de nuevo asustada hasta los huesos, sin duda alguna, no había nada que hacer: estaban muertos. Sin embargo, tendría que llamar a una ambulancia o fuera lo que necesitara en esos instantes ya que no podía dejar esa escena así. Pero sus pies se mantuvieron ahí, estáticos, y sin moverse. Hasta que alguien se posó a su lado casi dándole un susto de muerte, para toparse con un par de ojos escarlatas.

.

—Impa…—susurró Zelda al notar a una agente de edad adulta y tez blanca, su nombre era Impa The Sheikah.

.

—Buenos días Zelda— comentó con tranquilidad la agente.

.

—¡Impa! Este no es momento para saludar… ¡Mira! —señaló histérica los cuerpos de los guardias del Templo, Impa les miró de reojo. Sabía de esto y no le inmutaba en lo más mínimo ver a dos hombres muertos y cubiertos de sangre a escasos metros suyos, más bien, para ella morir con un puñal en el corazón era muerte natural. No le extrañaba la muerte de esos antiguos guardias.

.

—Sí, lo sé niña. Deja que me encargue de esto Zelda, tú ve a la agencia y reporta esto a Rauru o investiga si hay algo por aquí cerca.

.

Y la jóven observó incrédula cómo, sin ningún pudor, la agente Impa se colocaba una especie de guante delgado y blanco en su mano derecha. Movió con cuidado los cuerpos de ambos guardias ante un grito ahogado de terror por parte de Zelda, que retrocedió con miedo mientras se cubría su boca con ambas manos… Sin duda alguna, algo realmente atemorizante.

.

—Cuando tengas muchos años como yo y veas todos los días muertes como éstas, sabrás que nada te detendrá.

.

Pero un sonido les interrumpió mientras Impa le dirigía una mirada severa a la agente al escuchar el crujir de las hojas. Sin vacilar y sin decir más, Zelda giró con rudeza antes de salir en busca de aquella dirección.

.

Bajó con rapidez por las escaleras del Templo de las Sombras, una vez ahí, observó una sombra pasar a gran velocidad en dirección del cementerio. Alzó su voz ordenándole que se detuviera, más en su defecto, el sujeto aumentó su velocidad. Casi al límite de la tolerancia, la chica dio rienda a su nueva presa, esquivó a duras penas las enormes lápidas de las tumbas tratando de observar la silueta del sujeto. El panorama era para nada alentador, pues la espesa neblina comenzaba a filtrarse por los alrededores. "_Típico_…" pensó tratando de encontrar con su vista en el sospechoso.

.

De nuevo la sombra pasó cera suyo, sin pensarlo, corrió con agilidad para darle alcance. Dio un salto para abalanzarse contra aquel sospechoso, hasta que por fin, sintió que caía al suelo junto con él. Su quijada chocó bruscamente con el frió suelo mientras escuchaba un gemido que no era suyo, con detenimiento, giró el cuerpo del sujeto el cual se mantenía boca abajo. Ahí estaba tan sólo un jovencito, de tez blanca y ojos azulados.

.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, hasta que ella frunció el ceño visiblemente molesta.

.

—Estás arrestado.

.

**

* * *

**

.

El cuarto estaba casi en completo silencio y simplemente el sonido del reloj en aquella pequeña mesita se escuchaba al igual que el abanico colocado en el techo, que parecía que en cualquier momento se caería. La habitación tenía una gran ventana con una persiana, pero a pesar de eso, los rayos del Sol apenas se podían filtrar por ahí. El chico miró por todos lados con indiferencia, al enfrente suyo se encontraba una puerta mientras que a un lado de ella una ventana de color negro le complementaba al panorama nada lindo a sus gustos. Suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada a la mesa en donde estaba esposado, escuchó claramente como alguien abría la puerta que rechinó en un principio para después ver a una chica de cabello largo haciendo acto de presencia. Se mostraba seria y se colocó en la silla que estaba en frente del chico, simplemente una mesa los separaba el uno del otro sin más.

.

Ambos pares de ojos hicieron acto visual.

.

—Si vienes a decirme _que _soy sospechoso, pues simplemente diré que no hice nada— habló por primera vez el joven mientras que Zelda le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. _Descarado_. Cómo se atrevía a faltarle así el respeto a un oficial. Aún más, sacar conclusiones así de rápido.

.

—Bien…— y ella no se inmutó en lo absoluto ante las mirada desgarradores que le dirigía, con pereza, sostuvo una libreta entre sus manos y un bolígrafo—. Dime… ¿cuál es tu nombre? — si las miradas mataran, Zelda estaba segura que no estaría para contarlo. Pero ella era un oficial, un agente y había detenido a tantos criminales que un chico como él no la intimidaría e impediría hacer su trabajo.

.

—…

.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — volvió a repetir ella aumentando un poco el tono de su voz. Notó como él chasqueaba su lengua visiblemente aburrido y molesto.

.

—Tengo derecho a guardar silencio y no decir nada— se defendió.

.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón… —aprobó la chica— Pero estás en un interrogatorio, y eres el principal sospechoso de la muerte de dos guaridas en el Templo de las Sombras. Si no hablas de una buena vez, me temo que tendré que usar métodos más… "convincentes" para hacerlo.

.

Un momento de silencio se filtró en la habitación. Tensión, siempre estaba de por medito para hacer las cosas más difíciles.

.

—Me llamo Link —contestó al fin el chico de forma brusca, observó a la rubia antes de esbozar una sonrisa lasciva—. Gusto en conocerte, Zelda —entonces notó la expresión de consternación que ella le dirigía—. Está en tu camiseta —se burló al momento de observar como, efectivamente, Zelda apretaba el bolígrafo entre sus manos en señal de frustración.

.

—Escucha, no intentes pasarte listo conmigo. Soy un oficial, respétame y las cosas estarán bien.

.

Pero él volvió a sonreír de esa forma arrogante.

.

—Pareces cualquier cosa menos una oficial.

.

La paciencia terminó mientras ella, indignada hasta el último gramo de paciencia, se levantó de su asiento rápidamente. Con furia contenida, alzó al chico de su asiento por el cuello de su camisa. Sin embargo, él continuó de la misma forma: sonriendo arrogantemente y desafiando con la mirada a la joven agente.

.

—Puedo acusarte de que una autoridad me está haciendo maltrato psicológico y físico…

.

.

_Golpe bajo_.

.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero…! —la chica entonces soltó inmediatamente a Link mientras fruncía el ceño y tomaba asiento de nuevo— Bien…. —tomó un poco de aire mientras se tranquilizaba ante sus ganas de golpear a ese joven— Antes que nada y comiences a terminar con mi paciencia de nuevo quiero saber: ¿qué hacías cerca del Templo de las Sombras?

.

—¿Me crearías si te digo que estaba paseando? — le guiñó el ojo.

.

—¡Mira! — le señaló— No te pases de listo conmigo— levantó una mano en señal de advertencia al mirarle de forma nada agradable.

.

—¿Esta es una amenaza?

.

—Tómalo como una advertencia— sentenció ella cruzándose de brazos con arrogancia. Definitivamente el chico no iba hablar para nada solamente para molestarla y terminando con su ya de por sí, poca paciencia en ese santo día.

.

Ella volvió a repetir la misma pregunta al notar que solamente el chico sonreía de forma burlesca.

.

—No lo sé… —rió sarcásticamente mientras que Zelda giraba sus ojos con pereza— ¿No te han dicho que te vez linda cuando pones una cara de enojada?

.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confusa— ¡Mejor cállate y contéstame!

.

—No tengo por qué responder a una pregunta hecha por una niña como tú.

.

—Para tu información, **no** soy una niña… Ya soy mayor, por si no te haz dado cuenta.

.

—Soy mayor que tú así que respeta a los mayores— rió divertido mientras que Zelda se ponía roja de furia.

.

—Soy una autoridad así que respeta a las autoridades como debe de ser…

.

—Cuando respetes a los mayores…

**.**

—¿Qué? ¡Demonios, no eres mayor que yo! ¡Niño idiota! —gritó al fin colerica, presa de la rabia que el condenado le provocaba.

.

—¿Qué? ¿Niño? —se mofó él— Mira quien habla, soy mayor que tú… en todos los aspectos.

.

Dos golpes bajos ya era intolerante.

.

Y el que se estuviera pasando de listo era delirante.

.

.

.

—Contesta mi pregunta.

.

—¿Apuestas? —le retó él— ¿Qué tal si me liberas si tengo razón?

.

—…no estoy jugando.

.

—Dime… —le observó Link de arriba abajo— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

.

—Responde primero mi pregunta y te lo diré —intentó negociar ella como último recurso: bien, si él la evitaba con platicas estúpidas, lo mejor era seguirle el juego y hacerlo hablar a toda costa como fuera posible.

.

—No responderé nada hasta que me digas cuántos años tienes.

.

Observando de forma vaga la situación en aquellos momentos, ella carraspeó por lo bajo. Sin duda alguna aquel chico tenía el terrible don de sacarla de quicio. Odiaba de por medio rendirse ante los demás, pero notando que él no estaba dispuesto a cooperar… le bastó con lanzarle una mirada de los mil demonios.

.

—22 años— dijo al final la jovencita mientras le observaba.

.

—Yo tengo 24… Lo cual significa, que soy mayor que tú… —aceptó victorioso el joven de forma burlesca.

.

—Pues no los aparentas, tu actitud es más que infantil.

.

—Si eres tan jóven… ¿Por qué estás trabando de policía? Eres una niña apenas, dudó que acepten reclutas tan jóvenes como tú —pero ella se mantuvo callada apretando sus puños. Algo le estaba incomodando y Link supo que no solamente era él, sino aquella antipática pregunta—. De acuerdo, no contestes si no quieres.

—… ¿qué hacías en ese lugar?

.

—Ya te lo dije: sólo paseaba y nada más.

.

La paciencia terminó, era suficiente. Él no iba a cesar y ella no dejaría que la humillaran de aquella forma.

.

—Veo que no llegaré a ningún lado contigo —se levantó de su asiento mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente alrededor de Link— Una vez más: ¿qué hacías en ese lugar?

.

—Mira… —y él le dirigió una mueca de desagrado— me estoy cansando que de que me preguntes lo mismo una y otra vez… ¿Acaso estás tonta o algo? Ya te dije que sólo pasaba, nada más… ¿Qué no tengo derecho?

.

—¿Y crees que te crea esa estupidez que dices? ¡No soy idiota!

.

—No sé, supongo que sí…

.

—Bien, por lo que veo eres sospechoso la muerte de dos guardias en el Templo de las Sombras. Por eso mismo, te hago el interrogatorio y no te irás de este lugar hasta que confieses qué demonios hacías ahí.

.

—Soy inocente. Además, no me puedes hacer nada aún Zelda. Soy inocente por ahora o hasta que se pruebe todo lo contrario.

.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es una confesión?

.

—Depende de cómo lo quieras tomar —comentó indiferente—. Además… deja de hacer eso, me estas mareado…

.

—¿Hacer qué?

.

—Dar vueltas. Pareces… no sé, un perro o algo así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Límite_**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Basta! —gritó exasperada—** ¡**No estoy cómo para lidiar con imbéciles como tú!- le señaló mientras una vena aparecía en su frente— Eres…eres un… ¡Argh! ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Por lo que veo eres un caso perdido! —la chica indignada se acercó a la puerta mientras la abría lentamente frustrada por la actitud de ese chico impertinente y arrogante, pero estando a escasos centímetros de la puerta escuchó una risa burlona por parte suya.

.

—Por cierto… tienes lindo culo —ante esto recibió un tenis casi cerca de su cara pero justamente lo alcanzó a esquivar y vio como Zelda estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta—. Se me olvidaba…—le observó— Puedes decirles a tus amigos que dejen de mirar por la ventana, me gusta estar en privado —musitó mientras que los agentes que estaban del otro lado de la ventana de color oscuro se sorprendían ante ese comentario y veían como Zelda salía enojada de la habitación.

**.**

—Idiota… —dijo al salir completamente de la habitación y sin darse cuenta, no vio como un anciano se le acercaba rápidamente.

.

—¿Y bien? ¿Pudiste lograr algo? —pronunció él, Zelda notó que no se trataba ni más ni menos que Rauru, su jefe. Pero hastiada estaba que no se digno en saludarlo o darle el reporte como debía.

.

—No dijo nada, no pude hacerlo… Es un idiota.

.

—Bien, tendremos que investigar sobre él. Por lo pronto está bajo sospecha.

.

—Sí, claro… —la chica comenzó a caminar en dirección de su oficina pero entonces la voz de su jefe le detuvo.

.

—Espera Zelda.

.

—¿Si? —se giró para ver a su jefe con curiosidad pero sin quitar esa expresión de fastidio de su rostro.

.

—Olvídalo… en otra ocasión será, estás muy tensionada— comentó él antes de que ella retomara su camino y se fuera de ahí molesta.

.

Y pensar que iba a decirle que había dejado su tenis dentro de la habitación…

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**..ooOO0w0OOoo..**

No tengo mucho que decir, más que esperó que les agradade el fic. Originalmente el prólogo y este iban juntos, pero crei que era muy largo y lo separé. En esta semana subó ahora si el segundo capitulo oficial :) estoy feliz de escribir nuevamente.


End file.
